chix_clubfandomcom-20200216-history
Darcessia
'Darcessia '''is Fabia and Shade's home realm. Darcessia is the realm of darkness, there exists no living nature and the people were only able to survive there through earning demon abilities. While all Darcessians are able to transform parts of their bodies into the one's of a demon 5 people called the Hell Rulers are able to completely transform into demons. While most realms are ruled by monarchy Darcessia is ruled by Satan. Society The people living on Darcessia have a dark soul and mostly evil pruposes. Most of them are controlled by Satan and are willing to do anything for their 'Savior'. It was shown by Shade as well as by Fabia that Darcessians have the ability to teleport from one place to the other on Darcessia only. Darcessia has a direct portal to the Beyond that only the Hell Rulers are allowed to enter. Satan rules Darcessia from there. However there's a small part Fabia belongs to that don't follow the orders of Satan most of them were killed during the Hell War. From this point there's a daily 'Dead Path of Satan' which kills every moving object that isn't able to use demon power. There's no living natue, all trees are dead as well as all plants. Nothing is able to grow on Darcessia. Demons Darcessian People The people of Darcessia were given the ability to change a part of their body into the one's of a demon and use the abilities of a demon and this part. Most people are able to transform their arms, legs and a few are able to grow wings. Hell Rulers ''Click here to read more about this. Other than the normal people Satan chose five men who are able to completely transform into a demon and use every ability a demon can use. Each of the five has a special gift. Knight of Hell The Knight of Hell is able to form extremly strong weapons made of souls. Servant of Hell The servant of Hell is able to extract souls from a body and make them work for Satan however it doesn't work for fairies or the other members of the Hell Rulers. Devourer of Hell Able to absorb anything through their hands for a short period of time and a limited amount of things they are able to absorb. The Devourer of Hell is the only one who doesn't serve Satan's orders. Reaper of Hell The Reaper of Hell is able to manipulate everything to their wish what's around them except people. Angel of Hell The strongest of the five. Been cast out of being an angel the Angel of Hell is willing to do anything and has the ability to take away someone's life through pain illusions. She got her powers by killing the former Sage of Hell. Sage of Hell Former member of the Hell Rulers. Nothing is known about the Sage of Hell except that they were killed by the Angel of Hell. List of Known Demons/Partial Demons * Fabia * Shade (partial; formerly) * Leyti * Mitch * Iago * Cadriel * Satan (formerly) * Otoo (formerly) * Scarlett (partial) Category:Fabia Category:Season 3 Category:Chix Category:Demons Category:Planets Category:Places